


监护人

by nori_0



Series: 火葬场送客啦 [23]
Category: ArkNights
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_0/pseuds/nori_0
Summary: 有博士x阿吽阿为主未成年人有太多需要学的东西
Relationships: 吽阿
Series: 火葬场送客啦 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514729
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

猫与狗似乎有不共戴天之仇，就像吽和阿的关系一样，龙门法律中，他们是监护人与被监护人的关系，吽有义务保证阿的安全健康，对大多数未成年来说，有人罩着护着是一件幸福的事情，但阿不一样。  
阿喜欢看到他人难堪的表情，而这种表情几乎不会在吽脸上出现。于是，和吽的共处时光中，多半是在争吵和打闹中度过的，一个在跑，一个在追。一旦被追到，除了喋喋不休的言语教育，有时还会被从下巴上撸下几根白毛。  
讨厌极了，不算具体，吽端来各种各样的美食时阿还是会心生欢喜。为什么这种蠢人能做出这么好吃的东西，嫌弃一个人但无法嫌弃食物。  
最近，阿发现了新的乐趣，溜进博士的办公室在他的杯子里放些“惊喜”，过片刻，从办公室里传出哀嚎，阿就知道，他成功了。  
“你又做了什么，阿——？”吽早已等在门口，逮住幸灾乐祸的阿。  
“只是……一点……小秘密，”阿支支吾吾，底气不足，盖上兜帽衫，试图挡住眼睛，吽毫不留情拉开，从他金色的瞳眸里读出了心虚的味道，闻也能闻得出，阿手上有股药剂味。  
“下次让我逮到，你先喝下去再说。”吽的语气不像是威胁，他淳厚得很少做无稽之约，换而言之，过分言之有信。  
“知道了。”不会让你逮到了，哼。

博士对几次喝过咖啡后的浑身不适并无提防，哀嚎之后更换一杯，此时阿敲开门，以一贯的笑容坐到办公桌上。  
“老板，别听吽的那些话，他总是疑神疑鬼的，”阿压低声音，“我们可以做些有趣的事情。”  
不过博士似乎理解错了意思。  
未成年人说话很少考虑后果，通常比成年人单纯许多，一些在阿看来毫无暗示的话语，博士却放在了心上。而且是以黄色的方式。  
博士成了第二个愿意拜访阿的实验室的人，和其他干员说的一样，远远就能闻到一股怪味。推开门，阿拿着几个试管，看到博士，瞬间展露笑容。  
“来试试看这个，”试管罗列一排，阿挑出一管，递给博士。  
博士将信将疑，罗德岛不乏对阿的医疗技术有各种负面评价，他有点不太确定，要不要喝下去。  
阿凑近，绒毛蹭在博士的脸颊上，不过他本人没有意识到，正聚精会神地盯着试剂。在封闭的实验室里，即便药味刺鼻，依然能闻到阿身上属于青少年的气息。  
受了怂恿，博士咕嘟咕嘟喝光了药剂，阿的笑再也憋不住了，噗嗤，哈哈大笑。  
“让你尝一口，不是全喝光，老板，”阿笑得前仰后合，尾巴疯狂抖动。  
副作用慢慢显现，从脖子根到头顶，红透了，博士没有感到疼痛，但看阿笑得那么开心，意识到事情有些不对劲，然后从反光的镜面看到自己红得像个辣椒，一开始是有些恼怒，但很快和阿一起放声大笑，这很久没有过了。  
“你不生气吗……”阿停住，耳朵原本立起，因为扫兴，垂了下去。  
“如你所说，这很有趣。”博士盯着阿的尾巴出神，晃来晃去，想让人抓住。  
“算了，把这管喝下去，不然吽又要教训我了。”阿转过身，尾巴被一把扯住，他叫了一声，耳朵再次竖起，敏感地晃了一下，“老板！”  
“抱歉……看上去很可爱，”博士凑到阿身后，手紧抓尾巴不放，不过毛蓬松一团，博士也只是捏着一撮。由衣物间尾巴冒出的位置，由上而下，顺着毛的方向撸动。  
“老板，不要摸那里……”离得近才发现，平时看上去“嚣张跋扈”的小男孩也不过是个孩子。  
这种衣服，该怎么解开，博士琢磨着，撩起阿的外套，腰上是……可以解开……胸口是扣子还是什么，龙门特有的设计。越来越多的绒毛充斥指间，不同于人类的光滑手感，要找到乳头是件难事。  
“啊呜……”  
这下找对位置了。  
阿少有的露出难堪的表情，虽然没有脸红这种选项，手指不经意摩擦过腋下时，热得惊人。  
“老板，你在做什么，”阿的的确确是在发问，他从未接触过这样的事情，心中充满了疑虑，陌生的抚摸，以及头一回产生的快感。  
“有趣的事情啊。”

吽定时经过实验室，带着点心，结果是，看到衣冠不整的阿坐在博士腿上。  
“阿—— 跟我出来一下。”吽比以往听上去都生气，阿耷拉着尾巴，系好衣服，灰溜溜来到吽面前。  
等阿再回到博士面前，眼里还残留泪水，吽跟在旁边。  
“对不起……老板。”阿带着哭腔，说完还偷瞄吽的表情。  
“大声一点，”吽显然不满意。  
“对不起老板，我不该开你的玩笑，”阿提高了嗓门，说完就哭着跑出实验室。  
虽然不知道吽是如何理解刚才的场景的，“你可能理解错了，吽。”  
“他要是再来骚扰你，尽管告诉我，我替您教训他。”吽说完，端着点心气势汹汹离开了。

阿趴在窗台上哭了许久，脸上的毛湿成一坨，吽本来攒了一堆教训人的话，看到他这幅样子没法说出口了。  
“对不起，对不起，”阿用袖子抹了抹眼泪，医疗服早被他丢在一旁了，吽弯腰拾起，替他披上。  
“所以，你和博士刚才在做什么。”吽打算给阿一个解释机会，刚才直接把他拖出房间似乎有些鲁莽，不解人情。  
阿看上去蔫了一样，抽抽嗒嗒，说，“我想，戏弄一下博士的，但是他……我不知道，下面好难受。”  
“还是先回去吧，在这会着凉。”吽大概猜到了，拉起阿的手，如以前一般，小身影跟着大身影。  
显然博士把阿的恶作剧当真了，不论那个恶作剧是轻啄嘴唇，还是更出格的事情。仔细想想，阿已经到了接受性教育的年龄，在之前吽从未提过这些，因为阿总是乐于恶作剧，看上去像个稚气未脱的孩子，他本身也是个孩子。  
或许是时候教一些必要的事情，让阿学会保护自己。  
“对了，有些事情我之前没跟你讲过，”吽坐在床边，放了套干净衣服在旁边，阿脱了脏衣，吽注意到他腿间膨起一块，没有点破。  
“什么啊，”阿准备套上干净衣物，吽按住了他的手。  
“你勃起了。”  
阿愣了一下，下一秒用被子盖住身体，“什什什什么！”  
“你年纪也不小了，要分清什么是普通接触，什么是性骚扰，”吽说着，揉了揉阿的脑袋，“这是普通接触。”  
阿似懂非懂点头，吽撩起被子，手指隔着内裤画圈，然后按在弱小的胸口上，“这是性骚扰。”  
“我懂了，”阿咬着唇，出于下意识的动作。  
“不要让其他人摸你这里，”吽托起阿的臀，顺着尾巴根部，手指越向下，按在隐私部位。  
阿的身体立刻绷直，咿的一声，扯住吽的袖子。  
几下抚摸，内裤里的东西越发精神了，吽干脆拉下内裤，稚嫩的器物弹出，在吽的掌间显得愈发可爱。  
“啊！”  
阿在吽的面前永远闹不起来，眼泪汪汪地靠在吽的身上，完全不知所措。吽的手掌没阿的光滑，加上毛发摩擦，未经人事的阿禁不起这样的折磨，没了平时的嚣张，泪水啪嗒啪嗒止不住地落下，精水染湿了吽的手掌，于是他用另一只手抚着阿的脸颊，让他回过神集中注意。  
“这是射精，只有在我面前可以做。”吽像是安慰，又像是教导，阿乖乖点头，说不上羞耻，但难堪到了极点，不断地道歉，呜咽着搂紧吽。  
监护人有时就是这样辛苦，除了保护他，还要教会他，各种各样的事情。  
“其他的，下次再教你。”吽为他盖上被子，不露声色地掩饰住了一些不可言说的欲望。  
等你再长大一些。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 坦白心声happy ending H

吽半夜被阿推醒，阿抱着枕头，只穿着大背心和短裤，点亮卧室的灯。  
“怎么了？”吽半睡半醒，揉眼起身。阿噤声不语，垂着尾巴。  
吽从他的表情里看出了原因，“又做了那个梦了？”  
阿点了点头，钻进被窝，背对着吽，缩成毛团。  
有时候不知道从何安慰起，阿在爆发过那些顽劣行径之后，会表现得极度疲惫，吽不知道他如何在梦中挣扎，笼罩在阿心上的是更为黑暗的东西，这些日子吽一直尝试把阿从过去拉出来，白天所压抑的记忆，却总会在黑夜降临时悄然而至。  
吽能做的，大概是抱紧他，给他一顿美食，做一个兄长该做的事情。  
“害怕的话，你可以抱着我。”吽翻身，贴着阿的耳边说。  
“我不是小孩子了，”阿的声音还在颤抖，吽笃定了他刚从噩梦中惊醒，“晚安。”  
房间重归黑暗，只剩下两人的呼吸声，最后，渐渐，重归安静。

吽找到了博士，比以往都严肃许多，“老板，关于阿的事情，希望您能多照顾他。”  
“阿最近在医疗上有了不小的长进，他有很大的潜力……”博士漫不经心，不想提起昨天的事情，毕竟是他出的手。  
“不，老板，他的确很有天赋，但他不能变回以前的样子，”吽语重心长，连博士都觉得他有些啰嗦，于是半推脱地点头。  
“我明白了，我会让其他干员多教教他处世之道，”博士抬头笑道，“辛苦了，吽。”  
事实上，博士并不明白，他不明白阿经历过什么，仅从文件里得知阿的父亲声名尽毁，除了叹惋，他并没有过多的感情，就连对这位少年上下其手的时候，也只是考虑到，对未成年人性骚扰似乎不太合适。  
好在阿对性还是一无所知，在平添他对人类厌恶感之前吽及时挡在他身前。如果阿知道博士脑子里那些想法，恐怕他再也难以信任吽以外的任何人了。  
这也是为什么，吽努力抑制心中的冲动。伤害总比治愈容易得多。

清晨，吽从沐浴露的香气中醒来，阿穿着一条短裤，头上盖着毛巾站在床边。  
“浴室还热着，去洗澡吧。”  
扑通，扑通。  
阿的双腿近在咫尺，而且少年的身板，轻轻一拉，就能放倒在床。  
吽深呼一口气，翻身下床，“不是说过，把衣服穿好再出来。”  
“没事的，槐琥又不在，”阿笑嘻嘻地把毛巾丢给他，脱下短裤，只剩一条内裤，背对着吽，穿上裤子，套好衣物，系上腰带，扣紧扣子，最后是医疗服。  
吽脑中的顺序刚好相反，为了让自己冷静下来，他冲进浴室，调至冷水，终于冲散了那些复杂想法。  
自从撞见阿和博士那一幕，吽锁住的声音一点点解放，他不确定接下来还会把阿当作自己的弟弟看待。在一切顺理成章之前，是时候做出选择了。  
是弟弟。  
还是恋人。

选择比吽想象中来得更早。  
从办公室出来的阿偶然撞到吽，又是哭成大花猫的模样，撞开吽逃走了，他把自己锁在实验室里，哭声隔着门都能听到。  
“阿——？开门，怎么了？”  
“没，没事，你走开，”阿喊着，一抽一抽，  
吽立刻找了备用钥匙，打开实验室大门，阿正边擦眼泪边调药剂。  
“你在调什么？”  
“毒，毒药，”阿抹了把眼泪，吽拉住他的手腕，“你要给谁喝。”  
“没谁，是新试验，”阿的手抖得愈发厉害，只能停下。  
“告诉我，发生什么了。”  
阿垂着脑袋，放下试管，“没什么，我心情不好，你走开。”  
“老板对你做了什么。”吽做了最差的打算。  
“没什么！你走开不好吗！”阿很少对吽发火，两人都愣住了。  
阿仍旧惊魂未定，几分钟前，博士叫他去办公室，脱掉了他的裤子，手指探向他的隐私部位，那是吽告诫他，不能让任何人触摸的位置。他害怕极了。  
若不是口袋里常备的辛辣药剂，他大概无法轻易逃脱。  
他隐约明白了这种行为意味着什么，除了逃走他无力反抗。  
吽也想这么对我么，阿被这种想法吓到了。  
“你离我远一点！”阿重新举起试管，“不然我就喝下去了！”  
吽一点点后退，如果继续压缩阿的空间，下一秒恐怕他会爆炸，“你先冷静一下，晚上再谈这件事，好吗？”  
“走开！！”

槐琥是这之后第一个和阿搭上话的人，虽然第一句是，“手纸用光了”。  
女孩通常更为心细，她早就注意到阿的异常，终于找了借口坐在他身边，“怎么了，小天才，谁能惹你生气，我替你教训他。”  
“实验失败了。”阿重新拿了卷纸放在桌上，“没事的话，我先走了。”  
“有不开心的事可以告诉我，我不是吽，不会指责你的。”很显然答案不是实验。  
阿犹豫片刻，“算了，说出来恶心。”  
“你该不会看黄片了吧，”槐琥说出口，觉得有些荒谬，据她所知，阿对这些从来不感兴趣，不过不排除这种可能。  
“什什什什什……”阿把眼睛藏进刘海，声音小到难以察觉。  
“你也不是小孩了，这种事情总要发生的，”槐琥噗嗤一笑，“没想到你意外纯情。”  
“瞎说什么……”  
“不管你看过什么，你要知道，这是表达感情的一种方式，”槐琥顿了顿，“嗯……有些另谈。”  
“比如说？”  
“色眯眯的乱摸，这是性骚扰，”槐琥笑得更响了，“你该不会被性骚扰了吧？”  
阿不说话了。  
“真的假的……”槐琥立刻收声，紧紧搂住他，“放心，我和吽在这里，我们会保护你的。”  
阿终于得以放声大哭，委屈得像个丢了糖的孩子，吽在门外听到了全部对话，总算是放下心。这样一直保护阿并不现实，或许有更好的解决方法。

“老板，有件事我要告诉您，阿是调皮了些，但没必要用那种方式欺负他。”  
“那种？”博士装作不懂。  
“他喜欢您，但不是那种方式，不要玩弄他，”吽压低了声音，直视着博士，“他刚从过去的阴影里走出来，我不会眼睁睁看他被推下深渊的。他希望相信他人，别浪费他的真心。”  
一直追逐阿的身影，跑了一路，从黑暗，一点点，走向光亮，是时候拉起阿，朝正确的方向而不是停在原地了。  
阿几天都躲着吽，直到吽把他堵在房间里，“我有事跟你讲。”  
“我要尽快完成实验，有什么改天再说吧。”阿推了两下，当然以他的力气推不开吽，被吽反手推向床边。  
“阿，我不知道你是怎么看待我的，”吽搂住这小小的身体，按住他的脑袋埋在自己胸口，“我在乎你的程度，不只是兄长那样简单。”  
“你在说什么我听不懂……”  
“我喜欢你，从很久之前，第一眼。”  
喜欢……阿的口中很久没出现过这个词语，以至于听到都觉得耳生。  
喜欢。  
是我值得获得的东西么。  
“你值得任何美好的事情，爱是其中之一。”吽的热气呼在阿的耳畔，终于，阿回应了他的拥抱，这个拥抱持续许久，比以往的拥抱更加复杂，但又纯粹。  
“还记得我说要教你的事情吗，是时候教给你了。”等阿长大或许会错过更多。

褪去衣物的阿像只小猫，蜷在床上，吽想尽量放慢动作，但他的力气大于预期，一只手指的大小扩开小穴已经是极限，这是少年的身体，吽不断提醒自己。阿在忍着声音，他不想让吽担心，这似乎是第一次，他不想让吽停下。  
吽跪在阿的腿间，换成舌尖，更为柔软湿润，顺股缝向上舔弄，刺进穴中，阿再也憋不住，尾巴猛然竖起，拍在吽的脸上，把吽逗乐了。  
“好奇怪的感觉……吽……”阿捉着吽肩上的毛发，仍无法阻止吽的舌尖在他最私密的部位啧啧发响。吽的手指圈住半昂起的性器，顺带向前端舔舐，同时拇指插进后穴。  
“啊…嗯……吽……嗯……”  
阿的脚趾蜷缩在一起，手指扯下了些毛发。腿间逐渐被肠液和精液打湿，毛发团成小撮，摸上去光滑许多。手指突然增加到三根，吽的三根手指几乎相当于正常人类的性器勃起的粗细，然而他的更为巨大，让阿的身体适应自然要花些功夫。  
“不要了……吽……不要……好胀……”  
“再等一下，不然会痛，”手指变为四根，穴口被扩到惊人的大小，性器已经完全挺立，在毛发间微微颤抖，吽的舌尖稍作刺激便会水流不止。  
直到五根手指全都进入，吽才放下心来，确保阿能承受他的器物。阿沉浸在痛苦与快感中，未曾意识到手指已经脱离。  
“记得你最爱吃的香草味冰淇淋吗？”吽脱下衣服，阿还没搞清他是什么意思，直到两人均赤裸，坦诚相待，他胯间的东西着实让阿清醒了些，白色毛发包裹着的性物粗细快赶上阿的手腕，这还是未完全勃起状态，“如果你讨厌的话，我会立刻停下。”  
即便在这种时候，阿的恶作剧心理还在作祟，或者说是逆反心理。他坐起身，一只手甚至无法握住，必须两只手同时捧住，嘴也难以容下，只能伸舌轻舔，和他吃冰激凌的方法一模一样。在看着阿吃冰激凌的时候，吽曾想象过无数次，但从没想过会真的发生。  
“唔……嗯……呼……”阿努力的表情让吽更是兴奋了，他很少在实验室以外的地方看到阿如此入迷，本想顶入他喉咙深处，但又害怕伤害到他，于是耐心等阿被堵得上不来气，奖励似的，摸摸他的脑袋，“好了，你做得很好。”  
松口后，阿才意识到，面前已是庞然大物，他无法想象身体被它顶破的感觉，害怕得后退，被吽按在身下，“我永远不会伤害你，相信我。”  
然而进入的过程总是艰辛的，尤其是吽这种尺寸，阿尖叫着，抓破了吽的后背，“你骗人！…啊！……痛死了……”  
不过，停留片刻，适应之后，阿停止哭泣，睁大眼睛看着吽，安静许多。  
“瞧，我没骗你吧。”吽用鼻尖蹭了蹭阿的脖颈，阿发痒笑出声，捉住吽的手臂。他也只能轻松这一会儿了，一旦开始抽动，快感蜂拥而至，超出少年能承受的范围，除了放声尖叫和哭泣，无处宣泄。  
阿的身体在吽身下显得不值一提，尽管吽努力放慢节奏，但这无关速率，尺寸已经让阿难以应付，两手完全足以搂住整个腰身，他无法逃离，身体由汗液浸透，吽额角还在不断滴汗，蹭了蹭阿的脑袋。  
吽注意到阿有些不适，毕竟少年身体被压在床上承受这种冲击并不容易，于是他抱起阿的身体，让阿坐起身，趴在他肩上，这下性器彻底顶入，阿不经意间射了一片，弄湿了两人肚子上的毛发。  
“对不起……”阿羞得埋进他的胸口。  
“没关系，”吽揉揉阿的耳朵，让他尽量放松下来。  
不过吽低估了阿的学习能力，他开始收紧穴道，吽一阵深呼吸，差点交代在里面。  
“哼哼，你也会露出这种表情，是我赢了，”阿舔了舔嘴唇，露出一如既往得意放肆的笑容。  
“不一定呢。”吽轻声笑道，手臂紧圈住阿的腰，自下而上贯穿，阿彻底败下阵来，哭花了脸，耳朵耷拉着，没了刚才的神气。  
“吽……大笨蛋……啊！……你……怎么又大了……放 …放开……”  
“我不会放开你的。”是小小的威胁，也是某种意义上的告白。  
一大股精水灌入，拔出后，穴口立刻收紧，仍有些渗出，阿粗喘着，还有力气恶作剧，伸舌舔了舔吽的耳朵，他没意识到这个恶作剧会有什么后果，臀间刚刚脱离的性器又有了反应，还没等他叫出声，便重新顶入。  
吽略微低下头，舌尖趁机撬开阿微张的唇，把所有抱怨和呻吟都堵在里面。  
从现在起，不再是监护人。

“我喜欢你。”  
“我也。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 结尾好像有点傻白甜了。。

**Author's Note:**

> 可能还会有后续……？？博阿太可爱了ww


End file.
